


The Swan

by Lucicorn72



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Ani is taller then Hester, F/F, Hester is rich, Hester kinda simps, Masquerade Ball, She throws great prarties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicorn72/pseuds/Lucicorn72
Summary: Hester is hosting a Masquerade Ball and an unknown guest arrives...
Relationships: Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil)
Kudos: 5





	The Swan

A Masquerade Ball is a funny thing. The idea is that you have no idea who the people are you are talking to when in reality there are many more ways to know the person you are talking to. Their voice, the way they walk, the way they behave. And yet, without a face, many people can’t even recognize their dearest friends. I suppose when you are high enough in status to have lavish balls regularly, then you don’t need to concern yourself with actually “knowing” your friends. And that’s what Hester loved about them.

Hester did know the people she was talking to in fact. She made it her business to be very familiar with all of her guests. She just didn’t care enough to let them know. She knew exactly which woman she was dancing with during a waltz, and still asked them their name. She liked knowing that every single person at this party thought she didn’t care enough to know their voice. When a suitor presented her with a rose, she pretended she hadn’t seen them before in her life. This is why it was a surprise when The Swan walked into the ballroom.

You must know, that to arrive as a Swan at a Masquerade Ball is considered very tacky. No one wears a Swan Gown. It was more common to dress as a Peacock or a Dove. Hester herself was a Crow that night. The Swan is too expected. Which I suppose you could argue, was why it was so unexpected. The Swan had paperwhite, almost grey, skin. Her hair was just as white, if not whiter. She wore a white mask, which had feathers bursting from one side. Her gown was white as well and shimmered in the candlelight. She had a feathered collar and her hair was worn in a loose braid. But the thing Hester noticed was her eyes. They were a vivid red, and they seemed to take everything in around her. Hester had the feeling this girl had seen more than she should have in her life, and that she could stare right into your soul.

What surprised Hester, even more, is that she did not recognize the woman. She found herself being pulled away from everything else and standing right in front of The Swan. A waltz began to play and she held out her hand.

“Care to dance?” She asked. The Swan smiled softly and took her hand, not saying a word. They waltzed for a bit before Hester asked,

“Where are you from?” The Swan looked up and thought for a minute.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m here now.”

Hester didn’t know how to respond to that.

“You’ve never come to one of these before,” She settled on, “You’re new.” The Swan smiled again.

“I never felt the need to come here,” Hester felt offended by this. Her family’s balls were considered the best of their kind, and people were always desperate for an invitation. People were known to be murdered after receiving an invitation. Who was this girl to say Hester’s Masquerades were unworthy of her time? But she forced a smile and continued.

“What changed your mind?”

“I wanted to see what all the fuss was about,”

“And was it worth it?” The Swan stopped midbeat. She looked down at Hester and smiled.

“Unknown” The dance ended. A faster-paced jig began to play.

“Care for another dance?” Hester asked

“Hmmm… No,” The Swan responded with a twinkle in her eyes. She leaned down and grazed Hester’s lips with her own, before pulling away and turning around. She walked back towards the doors. Hester watched in awe as The Swan left as quickly as she came, without saying a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prize for @agatha_of.camelot for my 100 followers competition! :) She is currently on a break/hiatus, but go give her a follow!


End file.
